The established techniques of modification of proteins with carbohydrate derivatives, will now be extended to modification of cells. Meanwhile, neoglyesproteins already prepared will be modified to acquire radioisotopes of fluorophores so that their interaction with living cells can be studied. The polyacrylamide systems will be continuously used for studies on cell adhesion and isolation of sugar-binding proteins.